


Here Lies Love

by thinkpink20



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink20/pseuds/thinkpink20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul's early mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Lies Love

On tour, Paul likes the first few moments of the morning best of all.

After the parties and the crowds and the screaming of the girls, he likes the quiet. He likes the mornings after the nights when - even though they have two beds - they stay together. He isn't sure why John likes it - even suggests it sometimes, but he knows why _he_ likes it; because it reminds him of Paris. And of Wales, and of Hamburg. 

On these mornings he wakes up with a snoring, warm body beside him and before he really fully wakes, he likes to crawl back down, pulling the covers up and almost over him so that it's like he's in his own little tent with John. Just the two of them. He likes to shift himself slightly (though really in a single bed there's no need) so that some part of them is touching. He'll chose which part depending on how he feels, sometimes his chest against John's back, sometimes his legs tangled nicely with the ones beside him. It makes him smile, and sometimes he'll drift back into sleep, sometimes he'll just lie there and enjoy the peace.

And sometimes John will do the same thing to him. Some mornings Paul will wake up and discover John's hand pressing against his back, as though he's doing it simply to be sure Paul is there. Sometimes he'll wake up and John is properly _snuggled_ up to him - he likes this best and wishes he felt brave enough to do that too. John's hair will tickle his neck and he'll feel like if the world imploded then, he'd be alright with that.

Of course they only do it in half-sleep. They never do this awake; there's no excuse for it then - John can get away with pretending he must have thought Paul was Cyn whilst he was asleep and Paul can claim his unconscious mind is just missing Jane. It works like that, having excuses. And it means they can go on doing it, suggesting casually at night before getting into bed, "Fancy bunking up? It's freezing."

John once said, "Fancy sharing? Save us making your bed in the morning."

Paul thought that was the most hysterical thing he'd ever heard, on account of the fact that maids make the beds in hotels and even if they didn't, John is the last person who'd bother straightening out the sheets.

After that they'd had a little, unspoken game about who could come up with the most flimsy excuse - they got to, "Fancy staying with me? It's nicer on this side of the room," before laughing at their own stupidity. It's okay, Paul thinks, because it doesn't mean anything. It's the same as the four of them hanging out in the bathroom just so that they can be together and get anyway from the rest of the world. It's something to do with the crazy lifestyle of being a Beatle; sometimes you just want to be close to someone else who understands _exactly_ what that madness is like.

Well, that's his excuse and he's sticking to it, anyway.

So in the mornings he revels in the quiet, in that unique feeling of warmth you get when you've been asleep all night, and in the deep, even repartition of John's breathing. Sometimes he pokes him gently in the side just to hear him grunt, shift away (but then always back) and continue, so that Paul can be sure he's not just imagining it, playing out the quiet breathing to comfort himself.

In years to come, far, far in the future Paul will sometimes lie by himself in the mornings, sometimes with much more slim, dainty limbs tangled with his, and remember John's deep, even breathing. He will remember that certain shape, the unique build of shoulders and chest and he will feel so empty at missing those quiet moments he thinks he'll fall apart right there, never to be put back together again.

But he always is, because every now and then, very few and far between, he'll half-wake in the morning and imagine John is still here. His clever, bold half-asleep mind will tell him that the body beside him is that old familiar one, and then he'll burrow back down, falling peacefully back to sleep. And for that, it's worth it.


End file.
